


Special

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinks, M/M, reborn is sweet, this is what happens when you're up at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one word Reborn could tag to his lover, it would be unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me: I have this R27 headcanon that even though Reborn is the one who is really affectionate and pretty much instigates everything, Tsuna is actually the 'Kinkier' of the 2. Like every now and then he'll give a light tug to his lovers sleeve or something and Reborn will immediately know that Tsuna wants to 'experiment', and he always looks forward to it. Just a useless headcanon to waste your time, because I'm bored.
> 
> And this came out as a product!
> 
> Note: Tsuna is not a mafia boss but Reborn is still a hitman

If there was one word Reborn could tag to his lover, it would be unique. Tsuna was frankly his own little dimension and no one else, not even the hitman himself, could belong in that same plane of existence. He was different, too individualistic, incomparable to any of his previous lovers, and that was what instantaneously drew Reborn in. Once he got a taste of the brunet, he knew at once that he was never going to let go and he wasted little time in claiming Tsuna as his own.

However, if that was all Tsuna was, eventually Reborn would get bored. People typically get dull over time, once one does the same thing over and over again. Though, it was not something that was unusual. A relationship for the hitman was like a repeat of yesterday's performance, a repeat of the day before, just like for any normal person. Most could settle with such a comfortable life, ease into the safety of something called normal, but for Reborn, such mundane activities, of replication, made him loose interest instead. It was what drove him away from his previous lovers and search for something new, something more exciting, something that could keep up with his tastes and preferences. A man or woman, it didn't matter with him. Cute or beautiful meant the same to him. Well-endowed or average only got so far to him.

Tsuna, conversely… was perfect. He kept something going between the two of them like showing him heights he didn't think actually existed or bringing up feelings he thought were dead. Reborn had been forced to do something he wasn't entirely used to and that itself was part of the reason he kept coming back.

The hitman was well-known to bringing both men and woman at his feet, begging to have a once in a lifetime chance in his bed, but Tsuna, no, he didn't look at him like that. He didn't fall to his charms like everyone else. Tsuna simply smiled at him like nothing had happened and then laughed softly at his attempts. It was what started the budding of emotions and getting Reborn to step up his game.

If anyone that had met or known Reborn, they would believe that he was the one that did everything important in the relationship. He was the one that provided, that secured, that satisfied his lover in bed. People knew he was cold and aloof, not caring what happened to his current or past lovers, and refused to push any further than what was necessary to get what he wanted. He was a cruel man, he played and looked the role easily, and that he was only messing with Tsuna until he felt there was nothing left to take. Anyone would believe that upon seeing the two together. Dame-Tsuna was just that, dame.

Yet, that wasn't accurate. In truth, in this relationship with Tsuna, Reborn was affectionate, sometimes overly done. He was the one that went out to buy flowers and gifts for the brunet. He was the one that brought them out for a fancy dinner or even something back home to share together on the couch. He procured Tsuna what he wanted and needed. He took care of any threats that could possibly harm the other. Reborn showered the brunet in his love and Tsuna took everything in with a smile, never once asking for more or for less. The hitman was even the one instigating their activities in bed and out, either pushing Tsuna down onto the floor or up against a counter.

It was different for him, so very different, and Reborn loved every second of it. Then there were those times when Tsuna wanted to… experiment. Those were the best moments in their long-lasting relationship and the raven impatiently waited for another return. He wanted nothing more than for Tsuna to tug on his sleeve, acting childish despite being an adult, and give him that one message that he desired something desperately. If anyone thought Tsuna was an innocent being, they would be wrong, so very wrong. All people have some sort of darkness in them and the brunet's was some of the darkest Reborn had ever seen.

People would call them kinks, some unusual tastes in sexual behavior. It wasn't uncommon. Some enjoyed whipping or certain positions or watching someone get off before them. It was normal, nothing strange about it. Reborn even had some of his own but nothing that meant anything to what Tsuna wanted.  
For Tsuna, it was experimenting. He would see or think of something and he would want to try it immediately. It didn't matter what or where they were and Reborn would agree to it at once with no hesitation in his mind. It was what lead to having his lover's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, chocking him, as he pounded relentlessly into Tsuna's smaller form. It was what lead to having himself tied up and allowing Tsuna to ride him to completion. It was what lead to them attempting to have sex while in mid-air. The list goes on.

These were not ideas of an innocent person, these were those that held hidden desires, and it just so happened that for Tsuna, Reborn was perfect in his own way for accepting. The two bonded evenly, creating a playing field that was equal on both sides.

So despite Reborn's beliefs and habits, he threw them all away the second Tsuna tugged at his sleeve, ready to fulfill whatever wish the brunet had at that very moment with everything in his capacity.


End file.
